


Lust For Greatness

by Pyriphlegethons



Series: Sheith Fantasy AU one shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Goliath Shiro, M/M, Rimming, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Shiro calls Keith's asshole a pussy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tiefling Keith, Top Shiro (Voltron), just a ton of porn and mild traces of a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: Keith wakes up the next morning without Shiro beside him.





	Lust For Greatness

**Author's Note:**

> so originally i wasnt going to make a sequel to "Shining Armor" bc i felt like it would be fine on its own, but i love this d&d inspired universe and i wanted more tiny keef being wrecked by big sheewo
> 
> so! this is PART TWO of Shining Armor, and i would recommend reading that one before this, but i suppose you really dont need to except for some little context things.

Shiro was, in fact, not there when Keith woke up. The morning after the best sex of his life, and all he had to remember it by was a stack on coins on his bedside table and a hollow feeling after waking up in a bed that now felt too big and empty.

Keith only shook his head. No matter, he still had work to do. He dressed himself in his typical black lace and gold accessories, the perfect compliment to his crimson skin, and then he headed out into the pub. Sure enough, as he walked out, there was no sign of Shiro or the ragtag group he was with the night before. However, there was a face he’d been looking and waiting for.

The human trafficker.

Keith lured him into the back with ease. The bartender knew the moment the door to the back rooms closed and locked, that Keith’s job there would be done in a matter of seconds. The Tiefling swayed his hips like an eager whore, got the man relaxed and naked and flat on his stomach in his bed. Keith kept a knife hidden on his person at all times, and once he saw an opportunity, he pulled it out and plunged it right into the man’s neck.

His death was quick and, unfortunately, painless. Keith stripped out of the lace and bangles and dressed himself back in his usual attire. Black bodysuit, black leather breastplate, and a mask to hide his face. He made his way to the back exit of the pub, where his payment was waiting in a sack, and loaded all his earned coin into a satchel, before he mounted the horse waiting behind the building. Keith rode off quickly in the woods and bid that job farewell.

Even after a full day of travelling, Keith couldn’t stop thinking of Shiro. The most gentle Goliath he ever met, but also one hell of a rough and dominant lover. Murder had become quite normal to him after doing it for a living for several years, but genuinely good sex? Now, that was something else entirely. How often did Keith ever get the chance to lay with someone who could turn him into a slutty pile of mush with no effort? Not often enough, clearly.

The last time Keith had been fucked that good was when he and Kolivan, his mentor and fellow assassin, had gotten drunk off of some stolen wine and messed around in one of their secret hideouts. Keith sighed, tail flicking around as he remembered that night. His hole was raw and hurt for days after, but that only fully rounded out the incredible experience,

Nearing a river, Keith dismounted his horse to allow it some time to rest and graze. He stretched his arms up over his head and set his satchel down beside a tree. It was going to be getting dark soon, and he needed to make some shelter and a fire before the creatures of the night decided to rear their ugly heads.

As he collected fallen branches and rocks to make a small spot for a fire, Keith stopped for a moment to look around. The tree leaves swayed in the gentle evening breeze, and as the tiefling removed his mask, he caught the faintest scent of smoke and roasted meat. His stomach growled and that was enough to tempt him into the direction of the smell. Leading his horse beside him, Keith grabbed his satchel and left the small pile of branches and rocks behind.

Passing through a thicker part of the woods, Keith stopped when he caught sight of the orange glow of fire. Peeking from behind a tree, he decided that perhaps keeping his face covered would be a riskier option, but the safest one in the long run. God forbid these people be anyone he recognized and had some animosity with. And, so, he ventured forward with his horse and only then recognized a few of the faces that sat around the fire.

They all looked up at him before Keith could even get a word out, and the tall Elvish woman had already stood and drawn her bow, arrow docked and ready to be fired with master precision. “Who are you?” She asked, and Keith found her incredibly beautiful with the orange glow bouncing off of long, snow-white hair. Within moments, the male Tabaxi that was sitting beside her at the pub only yesterday was up and brandished a small knife.

“Aww, what’s that gonna do?” Keith teased, clawed hand resting on a rounded hip. “Kitty too scared I might take his girlfriend away?” He joked, before pulling off his mask and smiling at the group. “I’m Keith. Lovely to meet you all again; more personally, may I add.” He sauntered forward, glancing around for any sign of Shiro.

“Oh, he’s the prostitute.” A short girl with brown hair spoke up, one of the two humans. “The one Shiro slept with, remember?”

“I remember.” The Tabaxi said, frowning. “You can’t have her too, got it? She’s spoken for.”

“Don’t worry.” Keith shrugged and still was scanning the small camp for any signs of the Goliath. How could he be so hard to find? “She’s not the one I’m interested in.”

“If you’re looking for Shiro, he’s in his tent.” The male human spoke up as he removed some skewered meat from where they sat over the fire. “It’s over there, furthest one back.” He pointed.

Oh. Well, that would explain it. “Thanks, uh…” Keith raised an eyebrow, glancing over both humans and the Tabaxi.

“Hunk.” The male human said. “This one’s Pidge, that’s Lance, Allura.” Hunk gestured between him, the human girl, the Tabaxi, and then to the Elvish woman. “You already know Shiro, obviously.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Nodding in acknowledgement, Keith tied his horse’s reins off on a branch before walking past the group and to the tent furthest back. “If you’ll excuse me.” The tiefling gave a quick bow before he ducked into the tent, only to see Shiro laying naked on his stomach. “Well, well. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Keith was already beginning to undress when the Goliath turned to look over his shoulder. He looked groggy, rubbing his eyes and groaning softly before pushing his face back into the pillow when Keith slowly ran his palms up Shiro’s back. The Tiefling kneading out knots and aches from Shiro’s back, purring happily when he was rewarded with grunts of relief.

Leaning forward, Keith pressed his lips to Shiro’s ear. “You weren’t there when I woke up, you know.” He gently rolled his hips against the Goliath’s lower back, cock growing hard already. “I really missed you, Shiro.”

“Did you come all the way out here to tell me that?” Shiro asked, head turning to the side as Keith slowly moved off his back. “I wanted to stay, Keith.”

“Is that so?” Keith squeezed at firm, round ass cheeks after he sat back between Shiro’s legs. “I was hoping you’d fuck me again. I’ll never experience anyone who can make me feel so full ever again.”

“You could always ask another Goliath to have his way with you.” Shiro turned onto his back, thick cock resting soft against his stomach. “I might have to fight him, though. I get pretty possessive of things that I like.”

“Oh?” Keith crawled forward, straddling Shiro’s lap and rutting his dick against the underside of the Goliath’s much larger member. “So I’m just a _thing_ to you?”

“That isn’t what I meant.”

“Prove it.” Keith stilled, frowning at Shiro and crossing his arms over his chest. “I really liked you, y’know? And, I just so happened to coincidentally run into your little party after I finished my job. I wanted to see you again, Shiro.”

Shiro pushed himself to sit up, large hands gently caressing over Keith’s bare legs and then finding a home on his beautiful hips. “You aren’t just a thing to me, Keith.” He said, pressing the Tiefling closer to his chest. “You’re a beautiful person. I wanted to stay with you until you woke up, but my group and I… we had to leave. We have a pressing deadline to meet, so I just… I wasn’t able to. I’m so sorry.”

Puffing out his chest and pouting, Keith slowly nodded. “I understand. Sorry.” He leaned forward and buried his face between those solid pecs, sighing happily into them. “You’re gonna fuck me, right? No payment this time. I’m not doing that job anymore.”

“Mmh, why’s that?” Shiro smirked, already dipping a finger between red cheeks to circle Keith’s asshole. “You’re so good at it, you could have a career in prostitution.” 

Moaning softly, Keith arched back and gently plucked at Shiro’s hard nipples. “My job isn’t to fuck. I was hired by that pub to be disguised as a whore, so I could off some criminal.”

“Mercenary, huh?” Shiro chuckled. “That’s what my group is, too.”

“Mercenary, assassin… I guess both work. Now...” Keith pushed on Shiro’s chest until he was laying flat again, and then eagerly sat himself down on that perfectly sculpted face. “Stop talking and put that mouth to work, Shiro.”

Keith cried out when Shiro tongue ran over his hole, gently prodding with the tip before he lapped over with the flat of it. The Goliath’s much larger size meant he had a comparably larger tongue than most of Keith’s former fucks and lovers, and the feeling of having it run between his cheeks and over his asshole was better than all of them put together. 

Shiro held Keith down against his mouth, hands holding tightly onto that lovely, thin waist. He grew harder with every moan, whine, and cry that Keith let out from the work his tongue was giving the used hole between his cheeks. Keith rolled his hips, almost fucking himself as best he could on Shiro’s tongue.

Wanting a little more out of the Tiefling, Shiro abruptly sat up, one arm wrapped around Keith’s hips while his other hand kept Keith’s head down by his cock. “Suck it.” He growled before spitting onto Keith’s hole. “I’m making this hole _mine._ ” Removing his hand from Keith’s hair, he fucked two fingers inside easily. 

Keith whimpered from the feeling of two thick fingers entering him, already banging against his prostate. “O-oh fuck…” He wrapped his lips around the tip of that Goliath monster cock, suckling at the pre that was oozing from the tip. Fingers pulled out of his asshole, then Keth felt both hands spreading his cheeks apart before Shiro spit right into his gaping hole.

“Pretty little hole.” Shiro praised, leaning in to suck at the rim. “It’s been fucked so much, it might as well be a pussy. It takes everything so well, Keith.” He hooked both thumbs inside the rim, holding it open as he spit inside a third time. “You like that?”

“Love it, Shiro.” Keith cried, pulling off Shiro’s cock only long enough to speak. He quickly shoved the tip back in his mouth, and some whorish part of him helped as he swallowed it nearly half way.

The Goliath teased his tongue around the rim, flicking at the stretched ring of muscle before dipping it inside. “So good, Keith.” He moaned, sucking at the rim again before lapping back into the hole. “How badly do you want me to fuck this pussy, Keith?”

The Tiefling moaned as loud as he could with Shiro’s cock nearly touching his lungs. Before he could even pull out to the tip, he was cumming across the Goliath’s pecs, and that seemed to be the only answer that Shiro needed.

In moments, Keith was thrown onto his stomach and he could feel the wet tip pushing inside. “Yes!” Screaming with excitement, Keith rocked back until he felt balls on the backs of his thighs. His poor, spent cock going soft, but he didn’t care.

Shiro set a brutal pace; pulling Keith on and off of his cock like he was nearly weightless. His hands fully encircled the Tiefling’s waist, and that only helped Keith’s limp dick weep precum as it grew hard again. “This time, I’m making sure I’ll be there when you wake up.” Shiro groaned, stopping balls deep inside of Keith. “I promise.”

“You better.” Keith whimpered as Shiro began to thrust again. “I’m not waking up alone again.”

“Cum.” Shiro growled, leaning forward to bite the back of Keith’s neck. And, cum Keith did. All over the floor of the tent, Keith came and collapsed into his mess while Shiro kept fucking him. “Good boy. Such a good boy for me, Keith.”

Words escaped the Tiefling as the lovely assault on his hole kept on. Lashed fluttered with every slap that sack gave to his backside, a choked out moan whenever Shiro bottomed out and held himself there for any length of time. It was phenomenal.

“Want it inside, Keith?” Shiro asked, voice softer and more tender after a few more minutes of brutal thrusting. “Baby?”

“Ah,” Keith closed his eyes, mouth dropping as Shiro once again held his bottomed out cock inside, awaiting his answer. “Inside me, Shiro.” He whispered. “Coat my pussy with your cum, Shiro.”

The Goliath pulled out halfway before hammering back inside, already releasing all his seed inside. “Fuck.” Shiro growled out, eyes wide as he watched some of his cum bubble up around the base of his dick and pour out of Keith’s hole. “Holy fuck.” He moaned, balls so tight as they forced all they had out.

Keith turned his head to the side, meeting Shiro in a sloppy kiss as he tried to hold himself up on shaking arms. “I want this every day.” Keith slurred deliriously, smile wide and hearts practically in his eyes. 

“I’ll give it to you every day, Keith.” Shiro slowly pulled out, laying them both down on their sides. “Whenever you like.”

“Thank god.” Keith giggled as he let the Goliath wrap him up in careful, warm arms. “So… can I ask a favor of you, Shiro?”

“Go ahead. Ask whatever you like.”

“I’m _supposed_ to be heading back to another city, where my mentor has been staying, but…” Softening his voice, Keith placed a hand on Shiro’s cheek, running his thumb over the soft skin. “Would it be okay if I travel with you for a little while?”

“I told you, Keith.” Shiro smiled at the Tiefling, staring into those beautiful pools of purple. “I’ll give it to you every day, whenever you like. How can I possibly do that if you’re not with me?”

Smirking, Keith pulled Shiro down into a kiss. “Good point, sir. I’ll take this opportunity to service you and care for you the way a man needs, until the day we have to part ways.”

“Don’t make it sound like it’s your job to do that.” Shiro gently ran his fingers over Keith’s skin, such a deep and passionate shade of red that he never wanted to look away from. “But, don’t let that stop us from having all the fun we like, hm?”

Soft laughter filled the tent between tender kisses and suggestive touches. It wasn’t long before sleep took them both, and Keith felt relaxed and content for the first time in quite a while. His body melted into the Goliath’s chest and arms, lips pressed to the side of his neck, and Keith never wanted to sleep alone again. He never wanted to sleep with anyone but Shiro ever again.

Sunlight peeked through the opening of the tent the next morning, shining dull but warm. Keith rolled onto his back with a loud yawn, arms stretched over his head as his eyes were soon forced to open. He turned his head to the side after feeling a warm hand caress the flat plane of the Tiefling’s stomach.

“You’re still here.” Keith whispered, meeting Shiro’s eyes.

“I promised you I would be.” Shiro whispered back. “How does some breakfast sound?”

“It sounds amazing.” Keith smiled, watching as Shiro sat up to pull on a pair of loose pants before dipping out of the tent. He quickly followed suit, dressing himself in his bodysuit and leather before heading outside.

Everyone was gathered around the firepit, Hunk roasting some chunks of meat on a flat pan while the others poked fun at Shiro. Keith smiled, arms crossing as he slowly made his way forward, not wanting to intrude more than he already had. However, he was offered a seat and welcomed to the group with smiles and kindness, and soon, a plate of warm food.

After years of working as an assassin, Keith only really knew kindness to come in the form of payment and rewards. His mentor believed in tough love, and Keith was no exception to that belief. Now, though, Keith was sitting around a fire with a group of friends and a man who’s given him happiness in ways that words couldn’t fully articulate. 

Despite having only known Shiro for a short time, and the rest of the group for even _less,_ Keith knew he wanted to stay. He felt like he had a place as himself, like he could open up more and not fear judgement or anything else from this group of misfits just trying to make some money and explore the world.

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, a reminder of how Keith had first approached him in the pub. “I’m really excited for you to travel with us, Keith.”

A soft smile, Keith leaned in to meet the Goliath’s lips in another kiss. “I’m excited too, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> twitter: @sagittasjupiter
> 
> You can also find my other social medias by going to my twitter and checking out the links in my PINNED TWEET! (help support an author pls)


End file.
